Arctiguana
Ben 10,000 |backcolor = 00AFDF |textcolor = 000000 | Alternate Counterparts = Freezelizard |ultimate form = Ultimate Arctiguana }} Arctiguana is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Polar Manzardill from the planet X'Nelli. Appearance Ben as Arctiguana Arctiguana's appearance somewhat resembles an iguana. In the original series, he had small spikes around his face. He had three dorsal fins reaching down his back and white gills on the sides of his head. He wore white pants and a black open-front shirt with white cuffs. He wore the Omnitrix symbol on his left hand. In Ultimate Alien, Arctiguana's eyes were green, his mouth was blue, and he wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, Arctiguana has clothing which covers most of his body. His chest is covered by a white shell. He has four pointed fins instead of three. The clothing goes all the way up to his head and his pants are fully black. The black stripes on his face do not go through his mouth anymore, instead going around his mouth. The spikes on his face are now on his chin. His gills are no longer visible. The claws on his front feet are pointier and less dexterous, and he now has two claws on each of his back feet. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. 11-year-old Arctiguana has sleeves with white cuffs and his leg is white and ending in black when it reaches his foot. His chest is not covered, so his gills are visible. His eyes are connected by the black stripe. The spikes are still on his face. The Omnitrix symbol is on his left wrist. Albedo as Negative Arctiguana Negative Arctiguana looks exactly like 16-year-old Arctiguana, except that he has pale blue skin and his clothing is red instead of white. His eyes are red. His Ultimatrix symbol is located on his chest. Alguana.png|Albedo as Negative Arctiguana Powers and Abilities Similar to Big Chill, Arctiguana is capable of firing a long-range freeze ray that isolates targets in ice on contact, cold enough to freeze molten lava.Hot Stretch The ray can create an icy path that he can skate across in a snowboard-like fashion. Arctiguana can survive in any sub-freezing temperatures. Arctiguana also has the ability to breathe underwater. Arctiguana can use his breath as a means of quickly hovering himself (along with anyone holding on to him) across the ground.For a Few Brains More Arctiguana possesses enhanced strength and agility. He also has high dexterity with his three fingers. Arctiguana can crawl on various surfaces without struggling. Weaknesses If Arctiguana uses his ice breath too much, he'll need to catch his breath before using it to freeze things again. Arctiguana's durability has a clear limit, as he was harmed to the point of uncontrollably flying across an open area when being stabbed by Unitaur's horn and was knocked out from the impact of landing against a wall.Collect This History |-|Ben 10= ;Ben 10,000 *Arctiguana first appeared in Ben 10,000. Arctiguana froze Vilgax. *In Ken 10, Arctiguana froze Mot Snikrep before Ken Tennyson as Buzzshock could defeat him. |-|Ultimate Alien= *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Arctiguana was unlocked by Ben 10,000. ;Ultimate Ben *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Ultimate Ben used Arctiguana's ice breath to defeat Eon's servants. |-|Omniverse= ;Ben *In Hot Stretch, Arctiguana froze the lava created by the Kraaho. *In Ben Again, Arctiguana was used by 11 year old Ben in 16 year old Ben's body to battle Eon's servants alongside 16 year old Gwen and Rook. He also helped 16 year old Ben as 11 year old Wildvine battle Eon. *In Collect This, Arctiguana fought Simian and Deefus Veeblepister, only to be defeated by Unitaur. ;Albedo *In For a Few Brains More, Negative Arctiguana gave chase to Ben, Rook and Max and went Ultimate once he caught up. Appearances |-|Ben 10= ;Ben 10,000 ;Season 3 *''Ben 10,000'' (first appearance) ;Season 4 *''Ken 10'' |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien= ;Ultimate Ben ;Season 2 *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' (first reappearance) |-|Ben 10: Omniverse= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''Hot Stretch'' (first reappearance) ;Season 3 *''Ben Again'' (11 year old Ben in 16 year old Ben's body) ;Season 6 *''Collect This'' ;Albedo ;Season 4 *''For a Few Brains More'' |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs *Wanted (The Once and Future Ben) (by both Ben and Ben 10,000) |-|Online Games= *Wrath of Psychobos Video Games Articguana OVVG.jpeg|16 year old Arctiguana 11 Articguana OVVG.jpg|11 year old Arctiguana Ben 10: Omniverse *Arctiguana is a playable alien in the game (by both 11-year-old and 16-year-old Ben). Ben 10: Omniverse 2 *Arctiguana is a playable alien in the game (only on 3DS). Naming and Translations Etymology His name is the combination of arctic, referring to ice powers, and iguana, referring to reptile-like appearance. Trivia *Ben 10,000 originally named this alien "Absolute Zero". However, it was changed to "Arctiguana" on 10-year-old Ben's suggestion.Ben 10,000 *Arctiguana was originally unlocked off-screen around the same time as Feedback and Spitter, which is sometime between Ben 10 and the Omniverse flashbacks. **This is proven by the fact 11-year-old Ben knew how to use 16-year-old Arctiguana in Ben Again, and how 12-year-old Mutant Kevin had Arctiguana's back and fins. *Whenever Arctiguana speaks in Omniverse, a windy sound is heard. When 11-year old Ben was in 16-year old Ben's body, Arctiguana's voice was slightly higher. *Arctiguana is the result of re-purposing (and re-coloring) one of Upchuck's concept arts. *Like Buzzshock, Frankenstrike, and Snare-oh, Arctiguana appeared in Omniverse, but he did not appear in A New Dawn. *In the DS and 3DS version of Ben 10: Omniverse and Ben 10: Omniverse 2, Arctiguana walks on two legs rather than four. *Arctiguana was misspelled as Articguana for many years. This was Bandai's fault. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Albedo's Aliens Category:Transformations Category:Males Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens